Si Manis J Kesayangan
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo itu Kesayangan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Jeonghan tidak bisa lama-lama marah padanya dan Seungcheol akan membelanya sepenuh hati. Abaikan summary-nya, dibaca saja.. Seventeen. Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan/Choi Seungcheol. Oneshoot


**Title : Si Manis J Kesayangan**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Jeon Wonwoo**

 **-Yoon Jeonghan**

 **-Choi Seungcheol**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Feb 26, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

Wonwoo tidur diatas karpet kamar Jeonghan. Padahal ia sudah punya tempat tidur sendiri, tapi ia selalu tidur disana. Karpet di kamar Jeonghan itu terbuat dari bulu halus berwarna putih, lembut dan hangat sekali. Wonwoo suka. Mereka pernah tidur disana bersama dengan Seungcheol juga. Waktu itu kebetulan mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah dan tidur-tiduran disana sampai sore.  
Siang itu panas sekali, Wonwoo jadi inginnya malas-malasan saja. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Jeonghan dimanapun sejak ia bangun pagi tadi. Padahal biasanya kalau ia bangun, Jeonghan pasti ada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Makanya Wonwoo jadi malas lagi, mengabaikan rasa lapar yang menyerang perutnya dan lebih memilih tiduran di karpet kamar Jeonghan. Ia akan merajuk kepada Jeonghan dan tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya kalau Jeonghan kembali nanti. Wonwoo kesal.  
Pintu kamar Jeonghan mengayun terbuka dan pemiliknya masuk darisana. Jeonghan menaruh jaket di tempat tidur dan terkejut karena melihat Wonwoo tidur di karpet kamarnya.  
"Aigoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Ternyata kau tidur disini." Gumamnya pelan agar tidak membangunkan Wonwoo yang tidurnya kelihatan nyaman sekali. "Kau belum makan, kenapa tidur lagi, hm?"  
Jeonghan duduk disamping Wonwoo, memandangi satu yang tertidur pulas sambil menahan jeritan saking gemasnya. Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur adalah favorit Jeonghan karena itu lucu sekali. Bikin gemas jadi inginnya memeluk Wonwoo dan menciuminya.  
Wonwoo suka marah kalau tidurnya di ganggu. Dia tidak suka karena ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Jeonghan pernah mengganggu Wonwoo tidur, memeluknya erat sekali sambil mendusal di badannya. Wonwoo meronta kemudian mencakar lengan Jeonghan karena Jeonghan tidak mau melepaskannya. Setelah itu Wonwoo diabaikan seharian dan Jeonghan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Seungcheol yang kebetulan berkunjung.  
Tapi Jeonghan tidak pernah bisa mendiamkan Wonwoo lama-lama karena Wonwoo punya lebih dari seribu cara untuk membuat Jeonghan menyanyanginya lagi. Ia akan menatap Jeonghan lama, bertingkah lucu di depannya maka Jeonghan akan histeris lagi karena gemas. Semudah itu. Lalu Seungcheol mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian mendudukkannya dipangkuannya. Jeonghan akan mengusap, menggelitik dan memeluknya karena rasa gemasnya tidak bisa dikendalikan.  
Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi Jeonghan tidak berani membuat gerakan terlalu banyak karena ia tidak ingin menggangu tidur Wonwoo.  
"Kau lucu sekali, sih." Gumamnya kemudian ikut membaringkan diri disebelah Wonwoo. Mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.  
Jeonghan mendongak sedikit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ada Seungcheol disana yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum, kemudian masuk pelan-pelan karena tahu Wonwoo sedang tidur dengan pulas.  
"Pantas tidak menyahut waktu kupanggil." Kata Seungcheol kemudian duduk di sisi satunya. "Sudah lama dia tidur?"  
Jeonghan mengangguk. "Mungkin dia kelaparan. Aku tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapannya tadi pagi karena aku harus ke tempat Soonyoung."  
"Kenapa tidak dibangunkan, Han? Kasihan Wonwoo." Kata Seungcheol, menggelitik belakang telinga Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak terusik.  
"Aku tidak tega, Cheol. Lagipula dia lucu sekali kalau sedang tidur begini."  
Tahu-tahu Wonwoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya, menguap lebar kemudian menatap Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang juga memandanginya. Wonwoo kemudian duduk dengan kaki belakangnya, mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kanan lalu menjilatnya. Jeonghan tidak tahan untuk tidak menjerit, lalu ia mengangkat Wonwoo sebelum kucing itu melenggang pergi dan memilih mendekati Seungcheol yang duduk sambil menyandar pada ranjang Jeonghan.  
"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku, Jeon Wonwoo. Teganya." Mulutnya maju tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli.  
Seungcheol mengangkatnya ke pangkuannya, mengelus kepala, belakang telinga dan bawah dagu Wonwoo yang menjadi kesukaannya. Ia tertawa. "Mungkin dia kesal padamu, Han. Kau tidak memberinya makan tadi pagi."  
Satu yang masih cemberut kemudian menghela nafas. "Iya, maaf ya, Jeon Wonwoo." Kemudian mengeluarkan pouch dengan gambar kucing di dekat ranjangnya. "Kemarilah. Kau tidak akan bisa menolak biskuit ikan ini."  
Wonwoo melirik kemudian turun dari pangkuan Seungcheol dan mengunyah biskuit yang disodorkan Jeonghan dengan lahap. Jeonghan tertawa, mengusap kepala Wonwoo dengan sayang sebab kucing itu mudah sekali dibujuk.  
Setelah menghabiskan tiga biskuit, Wonwoo mendusal di lengan Jeonghan, membuatnya gemas kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menciuminya.  
"Haruskah aku tinggal disini juga dan ikut mengurusnya?" Tanya Seungcheol. Matanya tetap fokus pada Wonwoo tapi Jeonghan tahu arah pembicaraan ini menuju kemana.  
"Memang kau masih perlu ijinku?" Tanyanya ketus tapi malu-malu. "Kau selalu masuk rumah ini seolah ini rumahmu sendiri."  
Seungcheol tertawa, mendekat pada Jeonghan. "Tidak terasa ya sudah setahun sejak kita membeli Wonwoo. Dulu dia masih kecil sekali."  
"Aku merawatnya dengan baik kan?"  
"Kita, Han. Kau lupa siapa yang membawanya periksa rutin ke dokter hewan?"  
Jeonghan terkikik. "Iya. Itu kau, Seungcheol."  
"Ayo makan. Wonwoo juga pasti tidak kenyang hanya makan tiga biskuit begitu."  
Jeonghan mengangguk, menggendong Wonwoo yang anteng sekali kemudian beranjak berdiri.  
Mereka berjalan ke dapur. Seungcheol sudah duduk di kursi makan kemudian mengambil alih Wonwoo dari Jeonghan karena ia harus menyiapkan makanan. Jeonghan meletakkan mangkuk makan Wonwoo yang sudah diisi dengan makanan kering berbentuk bintang, dibawah. Wonwoo langsung turun dari pangkuan Seungcheol dan makan dengan lahap.  
"Makan yang banyak, ya." Katanya kemudian mencuci tangan dan menyiapkan pasta untuknya dan Seungcheol.  
Seungcheol beralih pandang dari Wonwoo ke punggung Jeonghan yang membelakangi nya. "Jangan buat terlalu banyak, Han. Aku tidak mau terlalu kenyang."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Nanti aku tidak bisa menikmati hidangan penutupnya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Jeonghan. "Yoon Jeonghan dengan banyak krim vanila manis."  
Wonwoo mengeong marah, melirik Seungcheol dengan mata beningnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan.  
Jeonghan tertawa puas sekali, kemudian berbalik menatap Seungcheol dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Sepertinya Jeon Wonwoo tidak setuju. Kau mau apa?"  
"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya perlu memindahkan Wonwoo keluar kamarmu."  
Ada suara tidak setuju lagi dari Wonwoo. Tapi kali ini lebih pelan. Ia meninggalkan makanannya dan mengusapkan kepalanya di kaki Jeonghan. Giliran Seungcheol yang tertawa. "Aku bercanda, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku akan melakukannya setelah kau tidur nanti."  
Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo gemas, kemudian memberikan tatapan jengah pada Seungcheol yang masih tertawa.  
Jeon Wonwoo memang lucu dan menggemaskan, kesayangan Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan.  
======END======


End file.
